just an encounter with a broken devil
by frdss-gstnn
Summary: 'who could have break a devil like you' SnowDevil. one-shot.


I don't know what I'm doing here, honestly. I just love Sebastian so much. And Harmony so much. I just _have_ to put them together. (Never mind the fact Seb is gay- please, no flames). So, I come up with this one-shot. Now, now, I know they are not a real couple or would be even considered a couple, but I would like to think they are. _Snow Devil (because Lindsay reminds me of Snow White and Sebastian's a hot devil!_) :) _Oh me_. Oh and plus, mark my word, I will go down with this ship. On with the story, shall we?

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s**)

* * *

**just an encounter with a broken devil**  
by _BigBenMitchell_

* * *

There is a burger joint on the outskirt of Lima, Ohio. The joint is old. That's probably why it usually goes unnoticed. It is big for at least 40 men to squeeze in, but small enough that you could see almost everyone even if you're just standing at the far corner. The lights are dim and the air are musty, dirty and smokey. It doesn't one young Harmony though.

It is unusual to see a healthy, cheerful, high-spirited child lost in the world of dullness that is the joint. But there she is, _not lost_- just simply want to take a brief vacation from the hectic world, between the evening time until the night falls, ordering the same coffee orders and sitting at the exact same old place. She doesn't come there every night- after all, she has schools and practices to attend to- but she does come a lot. Even the lady behind the counter, Mary-Lou knows her coffee order as well as she knows the lyrics of 'My Heart Will Go On' performed by Celine Dion. But that is all between them. She is just another regular customer and Mary-Lou is just another old worker trying to make a living.

Harmony usually sits at the last booth, surveying people. There are not a lot of people who comes to the burger joint, and those few who came has more story they could ever tell. They are like the soldiers who survived the cold wars back in the days- they can tell as much as details in their stories as they would, but none of the listeners could come close to what those soldiers had lived to experience. The lost, the gain, the happiness, the pain, the terror. It was all theirs to feel and we could only imagine. Those soldiers are either gifted or cursed.

These strangers tell stories without opening their mouths, they have scars smearing their skins everywhere, making little Harmony wonders what had really happened. But that was all what it is, _wondering_. Just thinking. She never really has the gut to come out and ask for their history and backgrounds. What for, anyway? She's merely here for her coffee and to be alone. So, she sticks with wondering and silly guesses. And she keeps it to herself.

She takes another sip of her hot coffee, swirling the liquid against her lips before parting her mouth to let it run down her throat. The process repeats again, and again as her bright green eyes searches for more story to unfold. She sees a motorbike and a guy riding it. He comes to pull in front of the joint. It takes a while before he finally removes his helmet, revealing his face for the world to see- for _her_ to see. He doesn't turns off his engine though, which made her guess he wouldn't be stepping into the joint anytime soon. This silently disappoints Harmony but _of course_ she doesn't show it.

He has slick brown hair and pale skin with a devilish look. In an instant, Harmony knows he's nothing but trouble. Somehow, like the old joint, she doesn't seem to mind it so much. His eyes are still focusing on the joint (not at her, but that doesn't matter) as he pulls out his phone and dial a number. His thumb moves so fast, it's actually strange. He seems eager when he when he rests his the phone to his ear, his lips muttering words she couldn't make up of. The person on the end of the line picks up. She knows this when he expresses a delightful expression (a smile to make her day).

He talks, he looks around his surroundings and unexpectedly, his eyes lock with hers. Green meet with his dark ones. His speeches to the person on the phone slows down (she could see this by the movement of his lips), as if he's finally seeing her for the first time and he has to take a minute to let it all sinks in. It only lasts for so long when he averts his eyes elsewhere and his talk with the person on the line. He shuts his phone, slips it in his pocket somewhere, takes his helmet with his hands and covers his whole face- all the action that disappoints Harmony greatly. He's leaving.

Before he begins to drive away, she could have swears she sees he glances up to her. She wonders what he must be thinking. But the next minute, he's gone and all that he is, is a complete stranger. And being who she is, is just wondering.

* * *

It is a few days later and she is not having a good day. She has just gotten an unsatisfied mark on her English test and the only thing she could think of doing is, drink a damn coffee. After all, that dirty, musty, smokey burger joint serves the best coffee ever as well as the worst fries ever. But she never eats greasy food anyway, so it doesn't exactly matter.

The bell on the entrance chimes in, alerting Mary-Lou and the chef a new customer. Harmony doesn't glance up, her eyes trained on the stray cat just outside the joint, wandering helplessly through the bushes, chasing for something that isn't there. Harmony simply frowns, _could animal turn insane just as humans would_? She sips on her hot coffee, closing her eyes when doing so. The aroma caught in her nose and she can't help but to let out a warm sigh. She opens her eyes and there he is, as if he never left.

Just the same as ever, with the slick brown hair, dark eyes, pale skin and devilish smirk plasters on his face.

She doesn't know what to do but stare.

So she does.

He is talking to a guy, who looks unsettles besides him. There is a line of frustration covering his face, but he hides it too well for anyone to notice. It's like he's pursuing the guy for something. Something Harmony would never know. Even from far away, even as strangers, Harmony could figure out who he appears to be. With secrets lie dancing within his eyes, he only speaks of lies. He only knows the way of manipulative, the whispers of seductions, the blink of something dangerous.

She doesn't know what they were talking about, but the guy he is talking to doesn't seem satisfied, even more nervous, fidgety. What could that devilish boy must have done to him to make him act the way he is? The guy stands up, and you can see his expression changes. Surprise by the action, and slightly mad graces his features. The guy says something about _trust_ and _can't do this_, before walking out. She watches as he only stares at the guy, knowing he has lost every power to control. He sighs, brushing his slick brown hair harshly with his fingers. He sighs and-

'Would you like more coffee, dear?' Mary-Lou voice cuts in, and Harmony looks up to the old woman, blinking. For a second, she doesn't know what to answer. The old woman's word slowly sets in and she nods her head slowly.

Mary-Lou gives her a boring stare, pouring the hot coffee in her mug.

Harmony rubs her thumb against the cool mug when the black liquid comes falling down to fill her empty cup. Once Mary-Lou's done, she said her thanks, offering the older woman a smile. 'Thank you,' her words are smooth and soft, and that's probably why Mary-Lou replies with a smile of her own.

'Sure, babydoll,' she said with her scratchy voice and walks away, taking orders from the men on the next booth.

Harmony looks up and once again, green meet with dark ones. This time it's much more clear, it is obvious he's staring _right_ at her. Or _through_ her (she couldn't decide, his staring is blurring her trains of thoughts). And bravely, she stares back. For a moment, it's like she knows him for a long time now. She can see the pain and hurt he's been trying so hard to hide, and it's like he's requesting for help. Could he? He doesn't seem like the type to ask for help.

She kinds of smile.

He continues to stare.

His hurt is visible now, and it's effecting her ever-so-slightly. So, she picks up her mug only a little and gesture it towards him. He narrows his dark eyes at her, but she only returns it with a smile. He scoffs and shakes his head, _I don't need your pity_. She should have guess he would do something like that. He glances at her for the last time, and just like how it was on their last encounter- he's gone.

* * *

It is pouring that night and Harmony pulls the sweater closer to her body. She doesn't really like rain. She doesn't really like raining during the nights. But she adores the burger joint's hot coffee. So, it's all good in the end.

Just like how she would always do, she plays the liquid with her lips, teasing herself. She closes her eyes, letting the aroma overwhelms her even for a second. The coldness creeps onto her slowly and without any hesitation, she sips on the coffee. Mary-Lou yawns from a distance, listening to an order from a copper-head girl, who is obviously a first-timer. She smiles sadly for the girl, but there's nothing she could do when the girl ask for their fries.

Suddenly, covered in rain, the devilish guy walks in the joint, his face is alarming, urgent laces his eyes. She raises her eyebrows at him but doesn't remove her lips from the lid of her cup, the foam of the coffee lightly touching the tips of her bright red lips. She waits for the guy next action, not anticipating he would come marching straight at her. 'You,' his voice cuts her sharp and clean, he could only means business by it.

She blinks and gently put her cup down. All eyes are on them now, she could feel it, 'me?'

'Yeah, you. Stand up.'

'S-stand up?' she is obviously confused, and he is obviously angry about something.

He rolls his eyes, huffing. 'Yeah. Stand up,' his tone is stronger this time and she just _have_ to stand up, or that might be the end of her.

So, she stands up. Her legs aren't shaky, or even weak. He is tall, easily towering over her and she suddenly realize how close they are together now. She could smell his cologne mashed up with rains. A few strain of his brown hair sticks to his forehead, but that only makes him more attractive than he was before. His dark eyes are right in front of her now, staring and glaring all at the same time. It's green, his eyes, but unlike hers, it's an entirely different color. She just doesn't know how.

He isn't patient when he crashes their lips together. She is shock and puts her hands on his shoulder, trying to push him away. An effort that is completely useless when he only kiss her harder, their lips melds together and his hands on her waist only gets tighter. She couldn't push him away, and she couldn't stop his movements. Along the way, her lips moves with his.

She could senses his hunger when he kisses, but the needs of oxygen is much stronger when he has to pull away.

He doesn't back up right away, his hands are still on her waist, making sure she's close- making sure she wouldn't run away. She couldn't run away even if she wants to, he would just catch her easily if she would. It would be pointless to do so. Her hands are still on his shoulders, although her gestures are not because of wanting to push him away. Because she knows that would be pointless too. Her palm moves with his heaves chest, counting how many breaths he has to collect.

'You taste like coffee,' he says simply, green eyes questioning her.

She, once again, kinds of smiles, 'I just drank one.'

He nods his head and finally, let go of her. Harmony ignores the churning in her stomach when he did so. He bites on his lips, focusing elsewhere but her, 'It's good.'

She only stares at him. He looks like he would cry in any moment now. It isn't obvious, but there are signs. Signs probably only she could have recognized. 'Why did you kiss me?' she asks, her honestly stabs him on the inside, but he wouldn't let it show.

He gaze at her seriously, trying to read her off, but she puts on her stone-like expression. One her father always perform whenever he's at home. The pain in her heart thumps at the mention of her family and home (it doesn't sound comforting like it would. Her family isn't family and her home isn't home). 'You don't need to know why,' he only mutters, looking away.

'Did something happened?' she tilts her head, her voice is soothing. But she knows he hates it.

He doesn't answer, but his look tells her everything (although it tells her nothing at the same time).

She puts her money on the table and grabs her stuff. There aren't a lot of it, so it is a quick move. He watches her, confused. Finally, she grabs hold of his hand. It's so cold against her warm ones, but it doesn't matter. 'Let's go,' she tells him, and he follows.

'Where are we going?' he asks her.

She shrugs, not sure of it herself. 'Wherever.'

And somehow, his hand relaxes within her palms. Under the pouring rain, they drive around into no where. Hours and hours, and she lost tracks of time. He wants to touch her, to kiss her, to give his everything to her- but she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let him go as her (first) nightstand. She doesn't know where they are by the end of the night, but the smell of liquor coming from his hot breaths and the fact he wouldn't let their little hand-holding to break free doesn't make her questions their surroundings.

* * *

The next morning Harmony wakes up to an unfamiliar old motel room.

But instead of panicking, like she should have, she doesn't say a word. She closes her eyes for a second and the memory from yesterday rushes back into her mind. She kinds of smile at the memory, but all at the same time, she wants to cry. She doesn't know why- she just does. And just as she is closing her eyes, she hears a faint singing. It's low, almost above whisper and so, _so_ sad. The unheard pains, the untold wounds, the secrets which kill are all coming from that single sound and something deep inside of Harmony _broke_.

She opens her eyes and face her head to her right side. There, lying next to her, is the guy who she had thought would have left her long before she would wake up. But the guy, same as ever with his slick brown hair, pale skin and devilish look, only lies there helplessly, staring at the ceiling. His face is of something that makes her swallow, something she never think of seeing for the rest of her life. His face, which appears to be clear and clean in her mind, is only a mask to hide the scars underneath it. And before her eyes, that mask broke.

And his lips are making words to form a song she recognized deeply by heart, '_She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_...'

She slides closer to him, and gladly, he doesn't moves away.

She gingerly touches his face, running her slim fingers through his brown hair. He, with eyes glassy from trying to hold the cries, is not shy to look at her. And her heart stops if only for a second, it looks as though he's asking for help. That's odd. He doesn't seem to be the type to ask for any help. (It all reminds her faintly of their second encounter of one another). She brushes her thumb on his pale skin once again, looking at him, silently memorizing every little details on his beautiful face.

Slowly, she leans down and kiss him deeply on his jaw. She could practically feel the way he closes his eyes when she does that, and a trail of his tears meet with her cheek. Breaking apart, her lips lightly touching his skin, she whispers, 'who could have break a devil like you?'

And maybe she had snapped something inside of him with her words, because the next thing she knows, he cries even harder.

* * *

They walk back into the joint together, their hands intertwines because both of them has no where to go besides from one another. She could see the slight disgust look passes his face when they walk through the entrance and she lightly laughs to herself. He narrows his eyes towards her, telling her silently how he doesn't appreciate her little mocking-laughter. But her eyes reply with such glint that could only fill with amusement, he has to sigh and look the other way. She tightens their grip for one second to simply let him know _she's there_.

Mary-Lou raises one of her eyebrows at them when they walk in. With her scratchy voice, she starts, '_Oh_, so you're back?'

The guy glares at the older woman, a low growl escapes his lips as he is doing so. She turns to him and tugs on his hand. He faces her and she gives him a warning look, _be nice_. He rolls his eyes at her gesture, but doesn't say another word. She glances back at Mary-Lou and gives her the best smile she could muster, 'Two coffee, please.'

Mary-Lou smirks and nods her head lazily, 'sure, babydoll. Two coffee coming right up!'

Harmony nods and leads them to the usual booth she sits in. They sit across from one another and he fiddles with the menu. She stares on the outside, watching the raindrops from yesterday's storm runs down the cool transparent glass window. Suddenly, he speaks up, 'Hey, they have fries here.'

She shakes her head to him, 'It sucks.'

He smirks, the naughty-mean-boy she knows he truly is, graces his expression. 'I bet it does,' he says smoothly, putting the menu down.

Mary-Lou comes, bringing both of them their coffee order. 'Two coffee, for the gal and the man. Enjoy.'

Harmony nods, 'Thank you,' and takes the coffee in her palm. Mary-Lou smiles sickly at her and walks away, pleasing a couple who just enter the joint. By the corner of her eyes, she could see the guy mocks Mary-Lou before taking a sip of his coffee.

She chuckles, and he cocks his head towards her. 'So, am I ever going to know your name?' she asks, her words are teasing.

He gently put his cup down, 'Are you sure you want to _know_ my name?'

'We share the same bed together yesterday, I think I have the right to,' she tells him but Harmony doubts what she's saying. To get a name out of a guy like this one is a wishful-thinking. But it's good to think she might have a chance. After all, they _did_ share the same bed yesterday. The silence stretches over them and the coldness slowly creeps onto her bones. She pulls her sweater close to her.

She looks outside, and he does the same.

'It's Sebastian,' it comes out shyly, his sentences are neat and careful, as if one wrong move could destroy _everything_. 'What's yours?'

She couldn't help but to smile.

It's _so_ quiet, you could hear a raindrop drops to the ground.

_Drop_.

_Drop_.

_Drop_.

And you could hear how she slowly hums the song he sang earlier under her breaths. (_I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_). She sips on her hot coffee.

'It's Harmony.'

* * *

-_**Snow Devil**_-

-_**Fin**_-


End file.
